Un nuevo comienzo
by Neni Potter
Summary: Ginny comienza el quinto año con nuevas prioridades y entre ellas es sacarse al niño que vivió de la cabeza. Pero durante este cambio alguien estará ahí para notarlo. No soy buena para los summary asi que lean el fic y uds decidan.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1  
  
Desde que vio como jugaba con el cabello de Cho mientras hablaban ella supo que nunca iba a tener oportunidad con el niño que vivió. Aunque, desde ese momento su corazón se partió en dos, supo que nada ella podía hacer para cambiar el hecho de que el gustaba de otra compañía que no era la suya. Ellos eran amigos o mas bien era el mejor amigo de su hermano Ron pero él solo la veía como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, y ella lo sabia pero mantenía la esperanza que él la mirara diferente esta vez, total ya estaba en 4to año y tenia 14 años pero no fue así.  
  
Aquel verano terminando el 4to año Ginny volvió a su casa pero con una prioridad la 1era era olvidar de una vez, que Harry era el único chico en el mundo para ella y 2do que tenia que dejar ser la sombra de sus hermanos, ella tenía que resaltar por quien era.  
  
Ella se dispuso a aprender todo lo que pudiera de toda su familia, "total para eso tengo una familia tan numerosa" pensaba para ella misma. Ese verano hizo todo lo posible por mejorar así misma, talvez no crecería de tamaño pero si de habilidades.  
  
Ese verano como siempre Harry fue a pasar las vacaciones a su casa pero ella se dispuso a pasar mayor tiempo con sus demás hermanos y así evitar a Harry. Para el regreso al colegio ella ya había cambiado mucho, había llegado a adoptar lo mejor de cada miembro de su familia como, la dulzura de su madre, la inteligencia de su padre, la astucia, malicia y habilidad de Fred y George, la rapidez de Charlie, el estilo de Bill y bueno de Ron había aprendido a usar la fuerza bruta cuando ya no había otra salida.  
  
Nadie se había dado cuenta de los cambios hasta que fueron de compras a Callejón Diagon unos días antes de que comenzaran las clases. Al llegar Ron y Harry se encontraron con Dean y Sean así que se fuero caminando juntos a comprar cosas para el colegio, total ellos ya iban a 6to año y sabían donde y que comprar. Mientras Ginny fue con su mamá hasta cierto punto donde se separaron ya que Molly quería comprar cosas para la casa y Ginny quería compra algunos dulces. Fue donde tuvieron su primer encuentro.....  
  
(mente de Draco)  
  
Me iba a dirigiendo a la tienda de dulces para llevar provisiones a Hogwarts y esconderlas de Crabbe y Goyle aunque a veces me servían muy bien para hacerlos hacer el ridículo, aunque ellos solos lo podían hacer muy bien. Cuando me acercaba vi a una chica entrar a la tienda desde afuera la comencé a observar. Se veía muy bien, tenia el cabello corto color rojo oscuro que brillaba a la luz, también tenia un buen cuerpo debajo de su capa a pesar de ser baja de estatura parecía una pequeña muñequita. Entre arreglándome algo el cabello y colocando bien mi capa para hacer una buena impresión ante la muñequita que estaba adentro. Cuando la veo acercarse a las paletas decidí hacer mi movida.  
  
"Ese color también me gusta a mi, ¿ me pasas uno?- le dije esperando que ella me prestara atención.  
  
Ella se introdujo uno a la boca y voltio, me paso otro, me quedo mirando y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente.  
  
"Oh!!!Cuando desee ser ese chupete y poder estar en sus labios rozados".  
  
Me miró dulcemente por un rato en el cual no pude movilizar mi boca y no deje escapar ni una vocal, nadie me había mirado así nunca, ella era como un ángel puesto delante mío. Voltió tomo otras provisiones de dulces pago y comenzó a salir de la tienda, antes de salir volteo y me dijo  
  
"Nos vemos en Hogwarts Malfoy."  
  
" pero como ese ángel pudo saber mi nombre ah? Como?"  
  
Me quede intrigado y fui al mostrador donde la bruja que atendía.  
  
"Disculpe pero conoce a la niña que acaba de salir?" Dije algo tímido.  
  
"Claro que si joven Malfoy es la menor de la familia Weasley"- me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras yo me quedaba atónito.  
  
"Pero como ella podia ser la menor de los Weasley????? Ella? La menor??? Ginny o Ginna o como demonios se llame o no Ginny???" - me quede pensando.  
  
No lo podía creer simplemente no lo podía creer era inaudito. Pero si era preciosa y sus hermanos unos trogloditas... además no recuerdo haberla visto antes o si? O verdad era la eterna fan de ese odioso de Potter.  
  
"Demonios!!!!!" Dije en voz alta que todo el mundo se asusto en la tienda y tuve que salir de inmediato.  
  
"Pero donde esta ese ángel?" me pregunte al salir de la tienda. "Donde la puedo encontrar?"  
  
Todas mis respuestas fueron resueltas al verla acercarse al Dream Team y otros de Gryffindor como Dean, Sean y Longbottom que parecían haber crecido bastante ese verano. Entonces solo me quedaba esperar verla en algunos días en Hogwarts pero sentí que era tanto tiempo...  
  
(mente de Ginny)  
  
"Wow!!! Tantos dulces, quiero todos, bueno al menos tomare uno de cada uno para probar que tal son, oh! Esa es mi paleta favorita voy a tomar mas de esas en especial la verde me encanta!"  
  
Pasaba todo por mi cabeza, hasta que sentí que alguien entraba a la tienda y como estaba tan entretenida no preste atención, hasta que lo vi de reojo acercarse, tratando de hacer una buena impresión, seguro que no me había reconocido.  
  
"Aquí la buena impresión la haré yo!" pensé en eso momento y asi espere a que haga su movida.  
  
Me habló y me di cuenta cuales eran sus intenciones. Tome la paleta y me la introducí en la boca mientras la lamía. Al ver su expresión supe que lo había impactado y que todo quedaba en mis manos. También vi lo mucho que había cambiado ese verano, había crecido y estaba tomando cuerpo, sus ojos grises seguían igual y su rostro se veía ahora más maduro y digamos algo guapo, bueno muy guapo, pero como es un Malfoy .....  
  
pero me dije a mi misma- "no!! Que piensas niña, es un Malfoy y tu una Weasley eso nunca además tienes millones de chicos con los que puedes estar en Hogwarts y no justo ese!"  
  
N/A: Bueno este es una de mis primeros fanfics si les gusta pongan reviews y ayúdenme para seguirlo porque no tengo ni idea que hacer en el segundo capitulo. Si quieren que siga ya saben review!!  
  
  
  
P.d.: Gracias por tus consejitos Maika Yugi!!! Mira que los seguí y así voy aprendiendo cada día más, jejeje. =) 


	2. Cambiando

Nota : Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, a excepción de Lisa, Sara Ann y Muriel. Todo lo demás pertenece a esa excelente escritora que es JKRowling.  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Es mi primera noche en Hogwarts después de unas largas y merecidas vacaciones. Me recosté en mi cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hoy y me sonroje, por primera vez en todo el día.  
  
"Wow!!! Si que he cambiado"-pensé para mi dentro cuando repasaba todo lo acontecido.  
  
Durante el trayecto en el tren me fui con las que se suponen son nuevas amigas, como que son las chicas más populares de mi año y de la nada antes de entrar al tren me llamaron para que vaya con ellas.  
  
"Esto si que esta raro"- pensé pero sin ningún argumento las seguí  
  
Todo el transcurso a Hogwarts fue genial!!! Y de verdad "Genial!!!". Pasamos todo el rato hablando y hablando. Por supuesto ellas tuvieron unas vacaciones viajando y todo, se sabía que sus familias tenían dinero. Pero a pesar de eso una de ellas, Mia, cambio el tema, creo que se dio cuenta que me sentía algo incomoda. A finales del año anterior supe que ellas eran las chicas mas deseadas por todo chico de 4to y 3to, y algunos de 5to y 6to. Ellas son muy bonitas de verdad y casi siempre andan juntas. A mi me contaron las malas lenguas que habían hecho pacto con unas veelas para conservarse bellas y populares, pero hoy que las conocí no lo creo.  
  
Les dicen las ninfas, porque cuando se van detrás de un muchacho lo encantan pero cuando quieren lo dejan, pero aun así el muchacho sigue tras ella. Son solo de tres casas una gryffindor, una de ravenclaw, y una de slytherin; la de gryffindor y slytherin son como la cabeza y aunque no siempre compaginan se nota que son buenas amigas y sinceras. La de gryffindor la conozco de vista hasta hoy que pude hablar con ella, porque solo los chicos mas lindos del año le hablan, y las chicas la envidian, su nombre es Muriel, Muriel Mooncastel pero le dicen Mia. Ella es muy bonita de verdad, es una belleza exótica como dicen los chicos, es de piel algo bronceada, ojos marrones grandes y penetrantes pero al mismo tiempo dulces y tiernos, su cutis es perfecto y cabello es castaño, corto y algo ondulado; digamos que ella es la dulce o la heartbreaker(rompecorazones) como otras y otros la llaman. La de slytherin se llama Sara Ann Loneriver pero le dicen Sara, ella es de cabello rubio y ojos azules es bonita pero algo común en Hogwarts, digamos que ella es la mala o the bitch (la perra) y no es porque lo sea sino que es toda despreciativa, burlona y a veces cruel con quien no le agrada. Como Mia ella también tiene su club de fans. Y luego viene la ravenclaw, ella es Lisa Key o como le dicen Liz. Ella es la bimbo, si la conocen bien pienso que es solo su imagen en el grupo. Ella también es rubia de pero de ojos marrones como los míos, es bonita y graciosa, pero siempre etiquetada como "la calabazita" del grupo, pobre!!  
  
Durante el transporte hablamos y me ofrecieron un lugar en su grupo el cual sin pensarlo dos veces acepte!!!  
  
"Vamos Ginny cuando te va a ocurrir otra oportunidad asi!!!"- pensé en el momento que me lo propusieron - "Creo que nunca".  
  
Y desde ese momento me convertí en the FIRE en el grupo, lo que quiere decir la flama, como dijo Mia  
  
"Linda pero peligrosa"- lo cual me gusto mucho!!!!  
  
Cuando entre al gran salón entre con ellas y para variar, como siempre habia visto, la mayoría de chicos voltio a verlas, bueno en este caso a vernos!!! Fue muy emocionante. En el medio nos dimos besitos y nos fuimos cada una a nuestra mesa. Mia vio mi rostro y me dijo  
  
"Tranquila Gin, actúa como que eres la persona mas importante de la sala y todos te trataran como tal"  
  
Como no estaba muy segura le hice caso, nos sentamos lejos de mi antiguo puesto, que era al lado de mi hermano y todos ellos. Pero pude ver de reojo como mi hermano me quedo mirando extrañado pero luego cambio su rostro al ver a Mia, fue como una metamorfosis pero al fijarme bien no fue el único sino también Dean y Seamus, hasta Harry la comenzó a observar como comía, como bebía, creo que hasta como respiraba. Era cierto ella era digna de observar, era tan delicada y educada toda una lady. Como la envidiaba pero no lo deje hacer notar.  
  
"Parate, parate ahorita"- me dijo Mia de repente  
  
"Que? Pero si no he terminado"- le dije algo sorprendida  
  
"Solo hazlo, ven conmigo"- dijo muy tranquila  
  
Ella se paro con mucha gracia, trate de imitarla lo mejor que pude y vi como nos encontrábamos con Liz y Sara en el centro y salimos juntas. Sentía todas las miradas en mi espalda pero antes de salir del gran salón vi como alguien en especial me miraba y ese era Draco!!!!  
  
Al llegar a los dormitorios con Mia ella cerro la puerta y me dijo:  
  
"Gin, nosotras te escogimos por quien eres, no queremos que cambies ni que me imites. Esta bien querer mejorar pero todo no se logra en una noche no?. Pero no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar ok?"- en ese momento solo pude asentir con mi cabeza, no sabia que me había observado, que vergüenza!!!- "Ah ¡! Y otra cosa cuando nos miren no voltees, a no ser que quieras ligarte a alguien ya! O lo tengas en tu mira y lo trates de ir enredando pero con cualquiera no!, ok?"  
  
"ah???"- solo logre decir, quería saber que me quería decir  
  
"Bueno que durante la cena yo sé que varios chicos nos miraban pero tu volteabas y eso no esta bien. Cuando eso pase has como que nadie te mira y no tienes porque devolver la mirada en realidad no es importante" - me dijo ella mientras se cambiaba a su ropa de dormir y yo decidí hacer lo mismo.  
  
"Escuchaste lo que dijo el director, va a haber otro baile este año, espero que alguien me invite" - dije en voz alta. Mia voltio me miró y sonrió.  
  
"Gin , por favor!!!! Por supuesto que te van a invitar, ahora en especial que perteneces a nosotras, pero lo primero es ir viendo con quien vas a ir y segundo es que si al que te vas a ligar va a ser el mismo con el que vas a ir porque son cosas muy diferentes y bueno...... hay que dar oportunidad a todos"- dijo cepillandose el cabello.  
  
Solo me quede viéndola. "Seguro que muchos la han invitado, con ese cuerpo y cara quien no?"- pensé en ese momento. Ella me llamó para que me siente junto a ella; ella se paro y se puso detrás mío y empezó a cepillarme el cabello como ella lo había hecho con el suyo.  
  
"Ginny pronto entenderás como son las cosas, solo es cuestion de tiempo..."- dijo dulcemente mientras me cepillaba  
  
"Mira los hombres no son para siempre solo son para pasarla bien y tener compañía, pero no son eternos por lo tanto la relación no es eterna y el amor tampoco. Como sabrás ninguna de nosotras ha durado más de dos meses con un chico, nosotras rompemos antes que la relación se deteriore como todas, digamos que sabemos prevenir antes que lamentar. Eso es algo que debes aprender desde ahora y es muy importante"  
  
La quede mirando a los ojos y vi lo sola que se veía, pero no dije nada aunque pensé que era un pensamiento algo vació, no dije nada.  
  
"Bueno Gin- dijo mientras me dejaba de peinar- mañana ya tienes que ir observando quien es la próxima victima........ y yo que tu miraría por la mesa de Slytherin, o no? O solo me parece?" me dijo guiñándome el ojos y sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su cama. Yo la quede mirando como diciendo - "y tu como sabes eso???" . Ella solo sonrió y apagó su lamparita. Yo me acerque a mi cama y me acosté. Este año si que va a ser diferente!!!!! 


	3. El primer encuentro cercano

Capitulo 3  
  
Las semanas pasaron y no sé como podría nombrarlas, no!!!, sí sé, fueron maravillosas, como nunca!!! Sin igual!!!. Esta semana ya son 3 que estoy en el colegio con mi nuevo grupo y realmente la he pasado de película. Es como si un mundo nuevo se abriera ante mi. Y ese mundo de llama popularidad.  
  
Para comenzar podría decir que ahora soy alguien y soy muy conocida y no solo eso por lo último que sé también deseada, y eso es realmente nuevo para mi. Tengo nuevos amigos gracias a mis nuevas y insuperables amigas. Ahora soy Gin para todos, ya no Ginny, ni Weasley o la hermanita de Ron, no!!! Ahora soy yo! Gin y punto.  
  
Es cierto que las dos primeras semanas me fue algo difícil acostumbrarme a su ritmo de vida, como levantarme más temprano, bañarme todos los días, cepillarme el cabello, usar perfume, aretes, y bueno cambios físicos a los cuales tengo que someterme con tal de verme bonita. Y no solo eso sino que también tengo que estudiar más!! Si aunque no lo crean tengo que estudiar, porque ellas tienen un promedio ponderado alto, todas ellas!!, entonces como ahora pertenezco al grupo yo también tengo que subir mi promedio. Lo bueno es que casi siempre estudiamos en la biblioteca juntas. Digo casi siempre porque a veces Lis o Sara tienen clases entonces solo quedamos Mia y yo. Puedo decir que con Mia nos estamos haciendo bastante amigas. Ella es una chica muy buena y linda en todo sentido de la palabra, por algo es la dulce del grupo. Es muy abierta con respecto a su vida, siempre dice lo que piensa y es sincera ante todo, aunque yo sé que hay algo que oculta y creo que ya descubrí que es y es su soledad. Si eso es, aunque parezca ser la niña más querida en todo Gryffindor creo que también es la más sola, ¿por qué? Eso realmente no lo sé y no me atrevo a preguntar, porque no quiero ser impertinente. Dentro de nuestras conversaciones siempre sale eso de "prefiero herir que ser herida", no lo dice pero lo da a entender y yo sé que en eso le apoya Sara; bueno Sara le apoya con todo y me refiero a todo. Si Mia dice que el cielo es naranja Sara también lo cree, se nota que son buenas amigas y que Sara se siente como la hermana mayor de Mia porque siempre esta de su lado y como que trata de protegerla, al menos es lo que me parece. El dos de octubre es su cumpleaños y Sara ha planeado hacerle un fiesta sorpresa en Hogsmeade para Mia, ya alquilo las Tres Escobas y va a contratar a las Brujas de Salem para que toquen para Mia. Todo va a salir de maravilla.  
  
Pero bueno como decía tarde en acostumbrarme porque ahora como soy popular no puedo dedicarle tiempo a todos, solo a la gente "más" importante, como dice Sara. Y en mi caso Colin, que era mi amigo, y Hermione quedaron en segundo plano. Este año Hermione es Prefecta y esta muy emocionada voy a bajar a ver si esta en la sala común.  
  
"Estará abajo?"- pensé, mientras estaba recostada en mi cama.  
  
Baje corriendo a ver si estaba en la sala común. La encontré sentada en un sillón con un libro en sus manos. "Para variar"- pensé  
  
"Hola Hermione"- le dije toda animada.  
  
"Hola, que tal Ginny? Como va todo? A los años que te veo, creo que la realeza como tu ya no habla con los plebeyos como yo"- me dijo riéndose y señalándome para que me siente a su costado así que lo hice. Toda la tarde hablamos sobre mis nuevas amigas y todo lo nuevo que estaba atravesando, como la sala estaba vacía pudimos conversar libremente sin ser interrumpidas por algún impertinente.  
  
"Ginny, realmente eres feliz?"- me dijo con voz algo rara.  
  
"Por supuesto, nunca he sido más feliz"- le dije sonriendo, y era verdad nunca había sido más feliz que ahora.  
  
Al momento se abrio el agujero y entraron Ron y Harry y al verme con Hermione se acercaron a saludar y hablarme como nunca aunque yo ya sabia a donde iba la conversación.  
  
"Ginny, hermanita, cuanto tiempo que no te he visto. Lo siento de verdad pero tu sabes que ahora que tengo que entrenar para el equipo he andado más ocupado y realmente no te he dedicado el tiempo que necesitas"- dijo Ron sincero y algo apenado  
  
"No te preocupes Ron, yo ya tengo mi propio grupo y no tengo porque andar esperando tus migajas"- se que soné majadera pero no me agradaba que se diera tanta importancia.  
  
Ron y Harry me quedaron mirando algo sorprendidos. En el momento el retrato se volvió a abrir y entro Mia muy sonriente. "Seguro que estuvo gileando con el capitan de Ravenclaw"- pensé en ese momento. Se sabia que él andaba tras ella y ella como no queria.....  
  
"Gin! A que no sabes....."- entró diciendo toda emocionada hasta que se dio cuenta que yo no estaba sola.  
  
"Ginny no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?"- me dijo Ron no quitando los ojos de Mia. Ella como toda dama se sonrojo y sonrió y pude ver lo fácil que cayeron ante sus pies Ron y Harry "Los hombres tienen mente debil"- pensé en ese momento.  
  
"Mia, el es Ron, mi hermano"- le dije señalando a Ron, ella extendio su mano y la estrecho con él.  
  
"Mucho gusto en conocerte Mia"  
  
"El placer es mío Ron, he escuchado mucho de ti y es un gusto al final llegarte a conocer"- dijo sonrojándose y Ron como un idiota babeando sobre ella.  
  
"Harry, ella es Mia, Mia el es Harry, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, tu sabes Harry Potter"- le dije como haciendo lógico el hecho.  
  
"Es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Potter"- dijo ella estrechando la mano y sonrojándose ante el, mostrando la cara más tierna que tenía.  
  
"Noelgustoestodomio"- dijo el sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Y al darse cuenta que todo el mundo lo miraba dijo- "El placer es completamente mio, Mia"- se acerco y le beso la mano. Mia sonrió y ahora si de verdad se sonrojo, no fue algo fingido como siempre, eso fue natural.  
  
Hermione hizo un sonido con una garganta y los trajo a esos dos a la realidad. "Mia ella es Hermione, Hermione ella es Mia"- las dos se miraron fijamente. Hermione se paro y dijo "Ya no conociamos"-"Exactamente"-dijo Mia, las dos se dieron la espalda como dos niñas mimadas y consentidas y no dijeron más.  
  
"Bueno .... Mia vamonos a cenar, ¿te parece?"- Mia dio media vuelta y se dirijio a la puerta- "con su permiso"- le dijo a los chicos y salió. Yo solo les dije bye con la mano y salí tras ella.  
  
  
  
Todo el camino no hablamos, hasta que nos topamos con David el nuevo capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, el cual, y no es por ser modesta pero esta muy interesado en mi, pero yo no. Ahora el único que no me puedo sacar de la mente es a ese niño de cabello rubio y mirada penetrante que me trae loca. Desde que me comencé a juntar con ellas como que a el no le ha hecho mucha gracia. Cada vez que me ve con ellas hace ese gesto de desprecio y altanería me tiene harta. Pero cuando me ve sola o solo con Mia me queda mirando todo el rato y hasta sonríe, sí! Sonríe de una manera tierna, como si le gustara verme. Pero luego ve a Mia y baja la mirada. Una vez se lo conté y ella se rió y dijo-"Fácil que me tiene miedo", sin darle mayor importancia y como que haciéndole gracia. A mí no me hizo gracia, pero si me gusta como me mira, es tan lindo!!!  
  
Al sentarme en la cena, lo vi llegar. Como siempre tan ordenado y limpio en su vestir. "Se ve perfecto"- pensé para mi dentro. Como si Mia me hubiera leído el pensamiento voltio y lo quedo mirando luego me miro y sonrió. Ella no dijo nada solo me guiñó el ojo y volvió a sus pensamientos.  
  
"Wow! Porque siempre se tiene que ver tan bien, y debe oler igual que ese día..."  
  
(recuerdo de Ginny)  
  
Estaba estudiando con Mia, Lis y Sara estaban en clase, fuimos a la biblioteca para poder estudiar mejor como siempre. Mientras ella acababa su tarea yo decidí ir a buscar otro libro que necesitaba como un apoyo a mi texto. En mi búsqueda en la estantería vi unos cabellos rubios y pensé -"yo conozco ese cabello". Rodee la estantería y me lo encontré ahí. Estaba muy inmerso en su lectura así que me acerque despacio por detrás.  
  
-"Siempre tan estudioso, no Draco?"- le dije susurrándole al oído. "A lo mejor si levantas la nariz de los libros puedas ver más allá de lo evidente y ver la oportunidad que estas desperdiciando"- le dije lo más seductoramente posible y vi como surgió efecto porque lo sentí temblar ante mis palabras hasta se le escapó un gemido lo cual me hizo sonrojar. De repente dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces nos acercamos y nos besamos. Al principio fue un beso superficial pero poco a poco se fue profundizando y de una manera o otra se sentía tan dulce y tierno. Sentí como que pertenecía al cielo y el también lo sintió, porque volvió a gemir. En eso su libro cayó y vi mi oportunidad para escapar y dejar un linda y misteriosa impresión, mientras el se agachaba a recoger su libro.  
  
Ese día nunca lo voy a olvidar, en especial porque después de eso lo veo que me mira con mucha dulzura en los ojos y con deseo, un deseo que nunca había visto en los ojos de alguien pero al mismo tiempo como que tiene miedo, y me pregunto ¿miedo? Pero de que? De mi? No lo creo! Yo debería tener miedo de él, pero no puedo porque yo lo quiero.  
  
  
  
Nota: Gracias por el review y si pues que pena que no lo pude leer antes sorry de verdad. Se que hasta ahorita solo tengo un review lo cual me tiene algo triste espero que mi historia guste de verdad y sino díganme para cambiarla algo. Bueno aunque sea con una seguidora continuare porque a mi si me gusta la historia y no me voy a demorar en poner el siguiente capitulo porque ya esta mi cabeza solo me falta pasarlo y ya!. Bueno gracias y please dejen review bye 


	4. Cumpleaños

Capitulo 4  
  
N/A: Nada me pertenece, todo pertenece a esa gran escritora JK Rowling. Ah!. Con excepción de Mia, Sara y Liz.  
  
Solo puedo decir algo del cumpleaños de Mia, Draco no fue!!!. Y el hecho es que no fue pero fue invitado. Yo lo sé porque yo ayude a Sara con la invitaciones y la mande junto a otras. Se que todos no fueron invitados, lo cual me pareció muy pero muy mal! Todos tenía derecho a ir pero Sara no quizo, dijo que solo van los que ella quería y los que merecían asistir al cumpleaños de su mejor amiga. Gracias a mi Hermione y Colin fueron invitados, porque Harry y Ron ya estaban en lista junto con otros. La mayoría de los que fueron invitados eran mayores, de 6 y 7mo año y algunos otros de 5to. Hermione no fue porque dijo que no se sentía como para ir a una fiesta, pero yo me trago ese cuento.  
  
La sorpresa para Mia fue muy bonita, ella se emocionó mucho hasta lloró!!. Se le veía muy linda cuando llegó y parecía divertirse mucho durante toda la fiesta. Todos querían bailar con ella, claro si era la dueña del cumpleaños. A la fiesta no le faltaba nada. El ambiente era completamente perfecto, había música, chicos, bebidas, etc. Recuerdo que antes de que comience todo Sara nos dio unos pomitos con una posición para que tomemos lo que tomemos no se nos suba a la cabeza y acabemos haciendo el ridículo, lo cual arruinaría nuestra reputación.  
  
Yo, que puedo decir, no la pase tan mal como esperaba, aunque esperaba pasarla mejor en compañía de Draco pero a falta del rey valdrán suplentes. No es que yo quisiera suplentes no me tomen a mal pero necesitaba divertirme algo, además son una Weasley y el un Malfoy y si me pongo a pensar a pesar de lo que sienta por el nada entre nosotros puede pasar y me refiero a nada. No me gusta ser realista pero no me queda otra opción. Por otra parte mi mente ni mi corazón nunca se alejan de él en ningún momento.  
  
Se puede decir que no la pase sola, Dean y David, el capitán de Huf, son testigos de eso. Ellos fueron muy lindos conmigo y la pase muy bien con ellos aunque la hubiera pasado mejor con Draco pero ya que no fue.....  
  
Pero digamos que si fui testigo de muchas personas que la pasaron muy bien. Mi hermano por ejemplo, se fue temprano de vuelta a Hogwarts lo cual me pareció algo muy raro ya que a él siempre le han gustado mucho las fiestas y perderse una tan buena no era la voz. Pero bueno se fue y la mañana siguiente tenia una marca en el cuello, y da la casualidad que Hermione también, que raro ¿verdad?. Por otro lado, Harry también la paso bien por lo poco que vi. Bailo un rato conmigo lo cual me pareció muy lindo de su parte pero me sentí como si estuviera bailando con uno de mis hermanos, aj!!. Luego lo vi bailando de rato en rato con Mia, vi lo nervioso que se puso cuando se lo pidió por primera vez pero ella sin pensarlo dos veces acepto, y eso fue muy raro ya que ella siempre se hace derogar, haciéndose la interesante en todo momento. Después de varios vasos de cerveza de mantequilla, él iba y sin preguntar la tomaba de la mano y la guíaba a la pista de baile. "Todo lo que puede hacer el licor"- pensé en ese momento. Pero él no era el único Mia también ya estaba bastante picadita.  
  
Al rato de estar bailando tanto, quería un momento de descanso y sola por supuesto, no quería que ninguno de ellos pensara que tenía posibilidades ya que esas solo las guardo para Draco. Salí a la parte trasera del local a tomar aire fresco y pensar en porque mi querido no había venido. En el silencio de la noche suspiré, cuando en eso escucho otro ruido pero no era un suspiro sino un gemido, un gemido? Si! Un gemido!!!!!. Entre la penumbra de la noche había una pareja la cual no pude distinguir bien quienes eran porque sus rostros estaban muy oscuros por la noche. Se puede decir que estaban en una situación muy comprometedora, en otras palabras el chico no quitaba las manos del cuerpo de la chica con las cuales exploraba con gran desenvolvimiento mientras la besaba muy apasionadamente, como si el mundo se fuera acabar.  
  
"Wow"- dije algo alto y me retire algo ruborizada. "Dios quienes serían"- pensé y me retire con el grupo con el que estaban.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Mia se sentía terrible, no se quiso levantar de la cama en todo el día. Cuando Sara se enteró, entró a la torre de Gryffindor en su capa invisible, la cual no sabía que ella tenía, y se encerró en su cuarto con ella y luego de media hora Mia salió. Toda cambia y arreglada pero algo avergonzada y muy cansada pero linda como siempre.  
  
Esta semana ha sido muy rara. Parece que Sara siempre esta molesta, Liz bueno ella como siempre pero Mia anda muy nerviosa y distraída como si siempre andara pensando en otra cosa, nose que tiene.  
  
"Mia, estas bien? Te sientes bien?"- le dije un día mientras estudiábamos en biblioteca pero ella parecía solo contemplar el libro.  
  
"ah? Me decías algo Gin? Sorry pero es que estoy tan concentrada en mi lectura que no te preste atención" - dijo Mia toda distraída.  
  
Era muy raro en ella, porque al día siguiente teníamos unos pasos generales y ella se había preparado mucho para esto. Seguro que debía estar muy tensa por la prueba de mañana. Iba a ser el sábado en la mañana antes de nuestra visita a Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey Srta. Mooncastel, la Prof. Magonagal me ha enviado a decirte que te prepares bien para mañana, recuerda lo que te dijo"- dijo Hermione al momento en que se acerco a nuestra mesa.  
  
"Muchas gracias Srta. Granger, lo tendré presente"- dijo Mia muy sería. Yo solo las quede mirando. Las dos no se quitaban la vista de encima. No se miraban con cólera pero no sabría tampoco describir su mirada.  
  
Al día siguiente tomamos la prueba, todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. En si no sabias para que era todo. Nosotras decidimos quedarnos. Mia dijo que no se sentía muy bien y se fue a acostar. Yo me fui al lago, quería algo de tranquilidad, la cual no encontraba.  
  
"Gin? Que haces aquí? No deberías ir a Hogsmeade?"- me dijo una voz detrás de mí. Voltee para ver unos hermosos ojos grises que me miraban muy tiernamente. Wow que lindo que se ve.  
  
"No quería ir"- dije muy tranquila y despreocupada.  
  
"ah...."- dijo y se sentó a mi lado  
  
"¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Mia?.... sabes...... te estuve esperando" - no pude evitarlo, tenía que decírselo. Me voltee y lo quede mirando. Ví lo sorprendido que se veía. Todas la emociones pasaban por su rostro. Luego solo quedo mirando.  
  
"Bueno la verdad es que si quería ir pero....."- dijo con un tono medio preocupado y algo arrepentido. "Sabes... yo también quería pasarlo contigo"- "Oh Dios mío que acabo decir!!!!"- pensó Draco en ese momento.  
  
Gin se acerco y lo beso dulcemente en la mejilla. "Lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien sabes"- le dijo dulcemente viéndole a los ojos.  
  
Draco se ruborizó y me extendió la mano la cual acepte y nos quedamos así toda la tarde en silencio sin que nadie nos moleste. Nosotros y la naturaleza, fue tan maravilloso, estar al lado de él sentir su presencia, sus suspiros y su mirada en rato en rato puesta en mí.  
  
Al anochecer volvimos a entrar al colegio de la mano. Me acompaño hasta la torre de Gryffindor y me dio un beso en la mejilla el cual me hizo sonrojar. Todo era tan perfecto.  
  
"Te mando una carta en la mañana ok? Hasta mañana Gin"- me dijo y se fue sonriendo. Sí !!!! Draco Malfoy sabe sonreir y se le ve tan lindo.  
  
(Mente de Draco)  
  
No puedo creer que he pasado toda la tarde con la niña más linda de Hogwarts. Dios!!, como la quiero. Es tan linda, buena y tierna, es demasiado perfecta para ser verdad. Bueno creo que no me la merezco. Que demonios!! Yo mejor que nadie para tenerla. Pero no puedo creer que ella también me quiera. Se que soy simpático pero nunca he sido amable con ella. En cambio ella, se ha abierto completamente a mi!!, es tan grandioso este día. Pero no podía decirle que no fui a esa fiesta porque.... bueno porque.... razones obvias que prefiero dejar de lado y que no malogren mi día. Wow!! Gin (suspiro)  
  
  
  
El domingo en la noche entro Magonagal a la sala común de Gryffindor. Nos reunió a todos para darnos unas noticias. Las pruebas que dimos eran para ver si podíamos adelantar ciertos cursos, por los tiempos en que estamos. Yo pasé la mayoría de los cursos, Mia paso todos, creo que por eso estaba tan nerviosa. Ella es buena alumna y un honor así es bastante para ella. Voy a estar la mayoría de cursos con ella excepto algunos como Cuidado a Criaturas Mágicas y Astronomía. Cuando nos dieron los resultados todo el mundo se enteró que ella era la única que paso todo. Todos la felicitaron se veía muy feliz pero algo preocupada.  
  
"Bueno creo que tus estudios dieron resultado, mis más grandes felicitaciones Srta. Mooncastel. Nos va a dar mucho gusto recibirla en nuestras clases de 6to. yo estoy segura que será una buena y limpia competencia. Felicitaciones"- dijo Magonagal con tal orgullo que parecía que iba a llorar. Lo que sucede es que este año Mia se había hecho la alumna favorita de Magonagal, lo cual es fuera de lo común porque ella nunca tiene alumnos favoritos ni Hermione. Esperen es por eso que Hermione........  
  
N/A: Gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo tx so much (muchas gracias). Voy a seguir esta fic no se preocupen a mi también me gusta, jeje.  
  
Rinoa: Gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio. Si Mia esta sola y no se todavía con quien acabará. ¿Tu que opinas?  
  
klaudia_de_Malfoy: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo que el prox va a haber más Draco para todas.  
  
Lady_MoonLight : No te preocupes Ginny no va a cambiar  
  
Lora chang: gracias por poner un review en cada uno de mis capitulos. Si Mia y Hermione se conocían, creo que ya deje una pista del porque, y Mia si es lo que parece ser, don't worry lo voy a seguir hasta el final.  
  
  
  
Miriam: que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic y si lo voy a continuar y espero que tu lo sigas leyendo.  
  
Enelege: great que te haya gustado mi fic y Ron si esta en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor junto con Harry. Lamentablemente creo que no te conozco, sorry =( pero me encantaría conocerte. bye  
  
  
  
El próximo capitulo viene pronto no se preocupen. Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic. Lo que pasa es que estoy cargada de tareas y presentaciones pero me voy a dar un tiempito para terminar el otro. Cualquier sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo será bien aceptada. Bye. Besos para todos. 


	5. Nuevos sentimientos

Capitulo 5  
  
Las siguientes semanas seguidas a los resultados han sido muy difíciles. Estar un año adelantado es un trabajo duro que nadie se lo toma a la ligera. Lo bueno de todo esto es que puedo ver a Draco en clases porque tenemos pociones juntos, historia y transformaciones, bueno se supone que astronomía también pero yo no aprobé ni astronomía, ni cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Lo bueno es que también en todas las clases estoy con Mia con excepción de estudio de muggles porque ella no toma ese curso y en vez de ese toma adivinación lo cual pienso que es una perdida de tiempo pero a ella le gusta, pero yo pienso que ella si tiene talento para eso porque cuando me leyó las hojas del te me dijo muchas cosas ciertas y espero que la última que me dijo se cumpla. Me dijo que el chico que a mi me gustaba me iba a llevar al baile de navidad.  
  
El baile de navidad iba a ser unos días antes que los chicos se fueran a sus casas a pasar la navidad, al igual que el baile de año nuevo iba a ser cuando volvieran. Pero el navidad es el primer baile y se tiene que hacer muy buena impresión. Hace unos días tenía casi todo planea. Pensé - "Draco seguro que me va a invitar. Yo sé que él esta tratando de abrirse conmigo y de dejar esa fachada de chico cruel y despiadado cuando esta conmigo. Además hacemos la pareja más linda de Hogwarts nadie se compara a nosotros." Cuando desvié la mirada lo vi, y no era la primera vez que lo vea mirándome ya eran varias veces, en el gran salón, cuando estudiábamos en la biblioteca o en la sala común, hasta lo vi mirarme de esa manera en las clases.  
  
"No Ginny"- me dije en ese momento-"Tú ya lo superaste este año, él ya no significa nada para ti, ahora Draco es todo para ti."...... "Pero, es el chico que has querido durante 4 años, una aventura de unos meses pude borrar un sentimiento o si?"  
  
"¿Pero porque me mira así?¿Significo algo para el?¿Será que ahora le gusto? Pero yo quiero a Draco! ¿verdad?....¿verdad?". Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras lo miraba a Harry que mi miraba desde su mesa en la biblioteca. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando volteó rápidamente y se sonrojó. Lo quede mirando un rato más hasta que Mia me sacó de mi contemplación.  
  
"Ginny, quieres que te ayude o no?. Sabes yo te aprecio mucho Gin y te quiero enseñar en lo que pueda, pero si no me prestas ni un minuto de atención a lo que digo como quieres aprender?"- Mia estaba muy seria y preocupada al momento que me dijo esto. Yo sabia que solo lo hacía por mi bien así que le preste atención la siguiente hora. Al rato ella me pasa una nota, lo cual me pareció raro ya que ella estaba muy nerviosa. La leí y no lo podía creer.  
  
"Gin tu crees que alguien me invite al baile?"- Era la pregunta mas ilógica que había escuchado en mi vida. Lógico que la iba a invitar.  
  
"Lógico"- le escribí en la nota  
  
"¿Crees que Harry me invite?"- me quede paralizada. La respuesta que se me vino a la mente fue "no lo creo porque le gusto yo" pero como no quería romperle el corazón a Mia pero tampoco quería darle ilusiones así que le puse.  
  
"No lo sé. El es muy tímido"- era la mejor salida que encontré. Ella lo leyó con una mirada triste. "¿Triste? Pero porque?"- pensé "Ella tiene hartos fans que la pueden invitar y justo quiere que Harry le invite, que antojada!!!". Me moleste un poco con ella. Porque se tenía que fijar justo en Harry. Pero Dios que pasa conmigo, si yo ya superé a Harry entonces porque me siento así.  
  
El sábado antes de la fiesta que iba a ser viernes, Sara alquilo un depa en Hogsmeade para juntarnos y pasarla bien. En otras palabras hacer un pijamada.  
  
Todo salió genial. Nos divertimos un montón, jugamos de todo, hablamos de todo, comimos de todo, y bebimos de todo.  
  
"Oye Mia, a ti ¿te gusta alguien?"- pregunto Sara algo ebria  
  
"Claro que me gusta alguien"- Mia también ebria  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero me refiero ah.... si quieres a alguien.... pero de verdad"- dijo Sara algo mas seria (si se puede estar seria)  
  
"Si.... si quiero a alguien"- dijo Mia  
  
"¿Quién es? Dime... dime.... please!!"- dijo Sara riéndose y todos reiron  
  
"Es Harry"- dijo Mia. Y todas la miramos, fue algo impactante nunca creí que ella dijera que quiere a alguien y menos a Harry.  
  
Ahí descubrí, de verdad yo no quería a Harry, solo que era... unos celos pero no unos celos que tiene una chica de un chico sino unos de celos de hermana como lo tengo con Ron y los gemelos, en especial cuando Lavander se como con los ojos a mi hermano, como la odio!!.  
  
El lunes comenzaron las clases de nuevo y a primera hora nos toca doble posiciones. Aj!!!!. Snape comenzó a hablar del trabajo del día. Yo solo me concentraba en mirar de rato en rato a Draco y él y hacía lo mismo. Cuando Snape dice que los nuevos deben juntarse con los mayores en parejas porque no quería que hagamos desorden. Draco volteo a verme y yo a él, cuando en eso Ron se para enfrente mío y me jala un rato.  
  
"¿Qué quieres Ron?"- le dije algo molesta. El solo tenía la mirada fija al otro lado de mi mesa. Yo voltee y lo ví.  
  
"Mia, ¿quieres trabajar conmigo?"- dijo él algo nervioso  
  
"Claro"- dijo ella y sonrió. El llevo las cosas de ella a su mesa y comenzaron a trabajar. Cuando Draco se estaba acercando a mi, Hermione dice - "Bueno Gin ven de una vez para trabajar". No me quedo otra que sentarme de nuevo en mi mesa y trabajar con ella. Ron se había ido a trabajar con Colin. Sara por otra parte fue asignada con Draco. Los dos se miraron con disgusto y en silencio comenzaron a trabajar. Bueno Draco comenzó a trabajar mientras Sara miraba sus uñas y cuando Snape miraba fingía hacer algo. Cuando la vuelvo a observar tenía los ojos clavados en Mia y Harry. Los dos se reían nerviosamente de rato en rato. Harry no quitaba los ojos de Mia en ningún momento y cuando ella se daba cuenta el volteaba. Hermione tenía una mirada muy rara, yo sé que a Hermi no le gusta Mia y menos para que ande con Harry que es como su hermano, así que ya se imaginan.  
  
Al rato Harry le paso una nota a Mia, ella lo leyó y lo quedo mirando. Los dos se miraron por un rato y luego ella dijo si y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy rápido y se sonrojó. Harry no podía estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba.  
  
La fiesta era este fin de semana y el próximo Mia y Sara se iban a sus casas. Liz no estaba todavía tan segura de irse todavía. Esta ultima semana no la pase con Mia como habíamos planeado, porque primero yo preferí pasarlo con Draco ya que él también se iba a su casa por navidad. Mia, por otro lado, pasó toda la semana con Harry. Harry siempre la traía de las manos, siempre la miraba y cuando me detuve a observarlos por unos instantes, pude verlo. Él no solo la miraba sino que la admiraba y si no me equivoco esos ojos decían que la amaban y no la amaban superficialmente sino interiormente. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque son los mismos ojos con los que mi papá mira a mi mamá y con los mismos ojos con los que yo miró a Draco. Sí es verdad, estoy enamorada y enamorada de Draco Malfoy, el hijo del enemigo de mi familia y el enemigo de mi hermano Ron pero aun así , el amor de mi vida.  
  
A Draco se le hacía algo difícil pero poco a poco fue cambiando para bien. Yo sé que me quiere. Un día cuando paseábamos por los pasadizos del colegio tomados de la mano y hablando cuando en eso Draco se acerca a mi con intenciones de darme un beso cuando de la nada en una esquina sale Sara nos queda mirando toda seria y sigue su camino. Draco la quedo mirando y no dijo nada durante todo el camino a la torre de gryffindor.  
  
A los pocos días Sara me dijo- "Gin solo quiero que te cuides. Tú no sabes como son los Malfoy. Lo que si sé es que ellos solo quieren una cosa y lo consiguen a toda costa cuando se lo proponen. Cuídate, ok?". Yo solo la mire y asentí, no pensé que se preocupara tanto por mi lo cual me pareció muy agradable de su parte fue un gesto muy lindo.  
  
El baile en pocas palabras fue precioso, hermoso y extraordinario. Todos estaban muy felices. Mia fue con Harry, Sara con Blaise, Liz con Seamus y yo con Draco. Fue una velada tan linda y inolvidable nunca me lo voy a poder quitar de la cabeza wow!!!. Todo fue tan perfecto y Draco fue tan .... nosé como decirlo, creo que perfecto y como nunca. Dijo lo que debía decir en el momento preciso a la hora adecuada.  
  
Cuando me despedí de Draco entre a la sala común pero como era tarde no pensé que nadie estaría aun despierto pero por lo que vi me había equivocado. En uno de los sillones de la sala común se encontraba una pareja todavía con sus ropas de la fiesta. Ella estaba recostada en él y parecía dormida profunda y placidamente. Mientras él le abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.  
  
"Hola Gin"- me dijo al verme. "En un momento la subo lo que pasa es que me daba pena despertarla"- me dijo Harry algo apenado. Sus ojos brillaban cuando miraba a Mia. "De verdad que la quiere"- pensé al acordarme del mismo brillo en los ojos de mi padre. "Que lindo es el amor"- pensé mientras subía las escaleras a mi cuarto.  
  
Sara la siguiente semana no estaba de ningún buen humor. Digamos que su mejor amiga la había cambiado por el niño que vivió, pero no era así lo que pasaba es que Mia se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y se notaba a la vista.  
  
Los últimos días antes de que Draco se fuera a pasar navidad en su casa fueron los mejores. Todo el día lo pasábamos juntos a las afueras del colegio o en algun salón a lo alto de una torre.  
  
"Gin, sabes.... quiero que te quedes a mi lado siempre, ok?"- me dijo Draco de repente y comprendí lo mucho que llenaba su vida, lo mucho que significaba para él. Me sentí tan importante por primera vez en mi vida. El dependía de mi.  
  
"Ok"- le dije mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos que me sostenían tan fuerte.  
  
Mientras el alistaba su baúl para su viaje, yo me fui a descansar y pensar en lo maravillosa que la vida se veía en estos momentos. Tenía buenas amigas, era popular, salía con uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts y era buena alumna; nada podía ser mejor.  
  
"Hola Gin"-me dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a sentarse conmigo en una de las gradas del campo de Quidditch.  
  
"Hola Harry, ¿dónde esta Mia?"- le pregunte, ya que me extrañó verlo solo ya que desde el baile no podías ver a uno sin el otro. El se sonrojó.  
  
"Se fue a alistar para navidad, tu sabes ella vuelve a casa y como ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo no ha tenido tiempo de alistar su baúl"- me dijo mientras su mirada se suavizaba al recordarla y mirar al horizonte. Yo lo quede observando por un buen tiempo hasta que decidí preguntar.  
  
"Harry, ¿tu la quieres de verdad? O es solo por la imagen que proyecta?"- sé que a lo mejor no debí preguntar pero tenía mis dudas. El miró un rato más al horizonte, luego volteo y me miro a los ojos.  
  
"No Gin, yo no la quiero.... yo la amo"- me dijo muy seria y sinceramente. "Yo .. yo siento que ella es la indicada para mi. Ella es como la luz que entro en mi oscura vida. El aire que me hace respirar y me salva de ahogarme en mis problemas y dificultades. Ella es todo para mi."- me dijo tan seriamente que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Se veía tan enamorado y sus ojos me decían que la amaba.  
  
"Ella ... ¿sabes que ella nunca se había enamorado antes?"- le dije haciéndolo un hecho. "Sin embargo ella no puede dejar de pensar en ti en todo momento, deberías ver sus libros. Tienen tu nombre por todas partes. Y cuando duerme no deja de decir tu nombre"- le dije mientras su sonrisa crecía. "Sabes creo que la mereces y que ella te merece, son el uno para el otro. Además, Harry, ella te ama también" - le dije asegurándolo que era así. Porque era verdad.  
  
"Sabes, aunque no lo quiera admitir, tu también haces linda pareja con Malfoy, pero eso no cambia el hecho que no me agrade."- me dijo en todo de advertencia. "Además quiero que sepas que si el te hace algún daño con tus hermanos no dudaremos un minuto en lastimarlo"- me dijo algo mas serio.  
  
"Harry, sabes... eres un hermano más para mi"- le dije de manera dulce ya que me agradó que se preocupara por mi.  
  
"Gracias, yo también te veo con una hermanita menor la cual nunca tuve pero gracias a ti ahora tengo"- me dijo y me abrazó, yo lo abracé, fue un momento muy lindo.  
  
"Ahora cuéntame que tal va esa relación con Malfoy"- me dijo Harry, yo me sonrojé y comencé a contarle todo. No me sentía incomoda, al contrario, muy a gusto y con mucha confianza en el.  
  
A unos cuantos metros y sin que nadie se dara cuenta una niña de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, Sara, nos escuchaba y no le hacía mucha gracia lo que escuchaba. En su mente pasaban muchas cosas, mientras un plan se formaba en su cabeza solo faltaba el empujón para que se haga realidad.  
  
La mañana el día en que partían a sus casas a pasar navidad pensé en levantarme temprano para despedirme de todos en especial de Mia y Draco. Cuando me acerque a la cama de Mia vi que no había nadie y que estaba hecha. "Que temprano se levanto"-pensé en ese momento. De repente sentí un ruido en la puerta y la vi entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la misma ropa de ayer.  
  
"Hola Gin, ¿no es un linda mañana?"- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me daba un beso en la mejilla. Yo solo la quede mirando algo sorprendida. No creo que sea lo que piense o si?. Ella entró al baño, se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Estábamos bajando las escaleras, ella me contaba que había escrito una carta sus padres diciendo que se quería quedar a pasar la navidades en Hogwarts cuando de repente se detiene en seco.  
  
"Si, de verdad, mi la primera vez es algo difícil, pero le miras bien a lo ojos y le haces creer lo que piensas. Le das algo de cariño y luego la montas, después de la primera vez la puedes montar cuando quieras..."- hablaba Harry entre un montón de risas y comentarios, él muy orgulloso de lo que comentaba.  
  
De momento todos voltearon y la miraron a Mia, sus ojos pasaban de Mia a Harry y de Harry a Mia, como si estuvieran atando cabos.  
  
"Hola Mia"- dijo Harry sonrojado bajando la vista. Mia también parecía atando cabos. Una tristeza enorme inundo su mirada, luego cambio de repente y se mantuvo seria  
  
"Hola"- dijo ella sin la menor emoción y siguió su camino a la puerta de la sala común. Al salir se puso a correr hacía donde Sara y en el camino rompió la carta que iba a enviar no entendí nada en ese momento.  
  
Como a la hora las encontré. Mia lloraba inconsolablemente. Me acerque y Sara se paró y dijo que volvía en unos minutos.  
  
"¿Qué paso Mia?"- le pregunte preocupada. Ella alzó la mirada y una tristeza enorme se reflejaba en sus ojos.  
  
"No te diste cuenta Gin"- me dijo con una voz que se quebraba con sus lágrimas. Yo negué con mi cabeza y ella continuó. "Harry hablaba de mi"- me dijo toda triste, yo trate de intervenir. "Pero Mia eso es imposible Harry te adora además como va a saber eso de ti...""Yo me acosté con él Gin, dormimos juntos!!! Por eso lo sabe"- me dijo desesperada. Yo solo me acerque y la abrace mientras seguía llorando en mi hombro.  
  
Como a la hora Sara volvió con sus cosas y las de Mia.  
  
"Ya no tienes que volver a esa sala común te he traído todas tus cosas Mia, vamonos"- Mia asintió y se paró con mi ayuda yo las acompañe y luego me fui al encuentro de Draco. Los dos nos despedimos él me prometio escribirme lo más seguido posible y yo sabía que lo haría.  
  
"Sabes Gin, nunca voy a dejar que salgas de mi vida ok? Y te prometo que nada nos va a separar porque mi corazón siempre estará a tu lado"- yo al escucharlo comencé a llorar. Que suerte tenía de tener a Draco. El me abrazó y nos quedamos así hasta que el tren comenzó a anunciar su ultima salida. No lo iba a a ver en algun tiempo. Al abrir mi mano con la cual agarraba la suya vi una cadena con un pendiente que era un corazón plateado. Un corazón de Dragon.  
  
  
  
N/A: Gracias a todas de todo corazón por sus reviews, de verdad que me encantan. Gracias por la paciencia, sé que me demore bastante pero este capítulo es mas largo y justo hoy lo termine porque quería publicarlo antes de mi cumple que es el 2 de octubre. Espero que sigan mi historia ya que tiene para un buen rato al menos ya tengo ideas para el segundo capitulo que a lo mejor lo subo a P-13, uds que dicen? Creo que si, no?. Bueno espero que sigan dejando reviews que me encanta, y no se sientan cortos en recomendaciones o criticas que siempre serán bien aceptadas. Un besote a todos. 


	6. Enfrentando la verdad

N/A:Este capitulo va a ser tomado de la mente de Draco  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
La mente puede cambiar tan rápido que es increíble que hace unas horas estaba pensando en hacer algo de cual me iba arrepentir. Bueno para aclarar todo, todo comenzó hace unos días para ser exactos el lunes el día en que me enterré que iba a venir al lugar que más odio y al mismo tiempo más conozco desde mi niñez, y no era mi casa, por si acaso. Y para colmo tener que quedarme encerrado con esa niña mimada a la cual toda mi familia adora y yo más detesto.  
  
Al llegar a casa la noticia me cayó como bombazo de agua fría. Iba a pasar todas las vacaciones con Sara!!!! Aj!!!! Como odio a esa niña!!!!!. Bueno como no la voy a odiar si la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón ya que a mi mala suerte nuestras madres son hermanas y por lo tanto nosotros primos hermanos, pero eso no significa que nos agrademos. Desde que entro a Hogwarts camina como si fuera dueña del lugar. Pero que se a creído esta tipa???!!!!!! Luego se hizo amiga de esa gryffindor y luego de esa ravenclaw pero yo esas amistades no me las trago. Bien que mi madre me dijo que aprendiera de mi prima a escoger mejor a mis amistades, solo porque ella es amiga de la heredera a una de las mejores fortunas de la comunidad Mágica. Si, por eso esa disque amistad con la tal Mooncastel no me la trago, ni yo ni el resto de mi familia.  
  
Por el mismo motivo me quede completamente perplejo cuando me enteré que también la pequeña pelirroja había ingresado a ese cupo entre esas "niñas" si se les puede llamar así. Es cierto que esconden muy bien lo que son detrás de esa fama de "Ninfas" pero otro debería ser su trademark. Ser el único que sepa de sus andadas me da muchas facilidades, ya que me libra de mi prima. Las vueltas que da el mundo, de niños ella me acusaba de cualquier tontería y todo el mundo la mimaba a la pequeña bebe, si ahora solo supieran en lo que se ha convertido la pequeña "bebe". Sara y Liz son muy conocedoras del mundo de "juerga" si se puede decir delicadamente. A sus pequeños 15 años saben más que una chica normal de 20. Si tan solo sus padres supieran las joyas que tienen.....  
  
La verdad es dura pero es cierta. Sara es cierto que es una niña aplicada, la cabecilla del grupo, aparente ser la mejor amiga de la tal Mooncastel pero en realidad tiene una vida muy agitada que lleva junto con Liz, que de bimbo o tonta no tiene nada, tal vez la apariencia y eso. Realmente la tonta es Mooncastel, bueno no tonta sino tarada en confiar en esas dos pero, "El vivo vive del sonso y el sonso de su trabajo" asi que espero que se de cuenta pronto, si no su problema.  
  
Bueno comentaba que hace unos momentos pensaba hacer algo y ese algo era escribirle a Ginny. Le iba contar todo lo que me había sucedido en esta semana. Siendo hoy viernes y víspera de navidad, junto con su regalo que le compre antes de venir para que no se sienta solo sin mi estas navidades. En el camino a la biblioteca en busca de tranquilidad me encontré con la enana de mi prima que se puso a hablar en son de paz así que hicimos tregua por unos segundos y conversamos.  
  
La pobre idiota me cree su confidente y no sabe que así la tengo en la palma de mi mano.  
  
-"¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Mia? La Weasley te estuvo esperando, sabes no?"  
  
-"Eso no te incumbe. Pero total porque "La Weasley" ¿no es tu amiga?"- le pregunte haciéndome el tonto aunque en realidad eso me hervía por dentro.  
  
-"Ahí!!! Lo siento veo que estamos delicados hoy día, pero la verdad es que me lleva el demonio que juegue contigo. Sabes eso no es justo"  
  
-"¿Qué?!"  
  
-"Darling, por favor. No crees que a ella se le ha pasado lo de Potter ¿no?. Y sabes lo que más me duele es que le hizo creer a Mia que nada pasaba con Potter y la pobre cayó en su trampa y ahora esta con el corazón roto. Y así dicen que Potter es un héroe, para mi es un patán y La Weasley una p......."  
  
-"Hey!! Párale el carro, ¿quieres? ¿cómo es todo eso? Explícate!!!"- me exasperó un poco la lógica que le daba ella pero tenía que escucharlo todo. Total era su amiga o no?  
  
"Bueno todo comenzó según mi parecer en la fiesta de Mia. Potter y la pelirroja bailaron un buen rato muy animadamente si se puede decir eso. Luego ella estuvo mucho rato con Mia, embriagándola!!!¿puedes creerlo? Y la pobre es tan tonta que se tragó todo el cuentazo que le haya metido. De la nada aparece Potter y esta vez no saca a Ginny, sino a Mia. Y ellos bailaron y bailaron y luego el la saco al patio trasero como a los 15 min Ginny entró a cerciorarse y luego salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después de ver que Potter estaba encima de Mia y que buena ya la había atrapado en sus redes. Por eso va con ella a la fiesta de navidad y todo.... y bueno te cuento eso ultimo pero no se lo digas a nadie ok?"- yo estaba atónito pero asentí con la cabeza, si tenía que saber esto prefería saberlo todo- "Bueno Ginny y Potter planearon tirarse la reputación de Mia en el colegio.....bueno..... Potter se acostó con Mia y todo fue preparado por Ginny para que Mia cayera en la trampa. Y cuando Mia le contó a Ginny esta ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de disimular solo le sobó la espalda. ¿Puedes creerlo?!!!! Que descaro!!!"  
  
Después de haber escuchado eso no sabía que decir ni que hacer, así que me retiré a mi cuarto. Cuando entro me encuentro sin más ni menos cara a cara con Mia, y no una Mia normal o deprimida sino como una Mia ebria.  
  
"Hey!! Mooncastel, ¿qué haces en mi cuarto?"- dije de mala manera. Estaba muy molesto con la situación y solo con verla a ella me hacía a recordarlo.  
  
"Aquí, escondiéndome de Sara, no quiero hablar con ella si me va a decir lo que te dijo a ti Malfoy"- yo solo la quede mirando como algo sorprendido- "Sí, los escuche desde las escaleras"  
  
"Sabes que es mala educación escuchar desde las escaleras"  
  
"Sabes que es mejor saber la verdad por más dura que sea"- me dijo mientras se paraba del asiento al lado de la ventana donde estaba ubicada con un vaso de whisky en su mano. "Nos vemos en la fiesta Malfoy"  
  
Yo ya no me sentía con ganas de fiesta. Todo me parecía tan injusto. YO, Draco Malfoy, una persona que nunca ha mostrado sus sentimientos para nadie, justo cuando decide hacerlo esta persona lo traiciona. No era justo!!!. Desde ese momento me prometí, por mi propio bien que no me dejaría embaucar de nuevo. Un Malfoy burlado por una pobre he insignificante Weasley, esa poca cosa que lamentablemente me robo el corazón, demonios!!!!!  
  
La fiesta se presento muy bien, era algo clásica. Las mejores familias de la sociedad se presentaron, era el círculo al cual conozco desde que tengo uso de razón aunque nunca estuve tan cerca de ellos como estos últimos años de mi vida; bueno en realidad nadie esta muy cerca de ellos hasta tener los 15 años. Nadie interesantes, todo igual al año anterior solo en otro lugar de esparcimiento. Las mismas niñas mimadas y los mismos niños idiotas que solo buscan casarse con alguien con un buen apellido para seguir el linaje.  
  
Y lamentablemente entre ese público me encontraba yo, con la misma copa desde que se inició la fiesta contando que ya íbamos por la mitad. Cuando en eso alzo la vista y pude ver a la famosa heredera toda ebria en los brazos de un muchacho el cual no se sentía nada incomodo con su estado. A los 4 min se acercaron dos muchachos más y aunque ella podía controlarlos por ahora en unos segundos ya iba a escapar de sus manos. Me acerque con disimulo.  
  
"Ahí estas querida!, te he estado buscando todo el rato y no entraba"- ella solo me quedo mirando y me siguió el juego.  
  
"Oh... Drake querido..."- se puso muy roja lo cual parecia tan real, como avergonzada.  
  
"No te preocupes, lov. Vamos? "- le puse el brazo para que ella lo tome y salimos del salón.  
  
Caminamos largo ratos hasta llegar a los jardines de la residencia. Nos sentamos y no dijimos nada hasta que Mia rompió el silencio.  
  
"Sabes de verdad que quería a Potter..."- me dijo de la nada y me miraba toda triste a punto de llorar. "Es que nadie me comprende.... yo pensé que él era el chico ideal, ¿me comprendes?. El que esperas toda tu vida que llegue, y al final cuando piensas que llega es todo un fraude y tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos y sientes que nunca más vas a volver a amar."  
  
Hubo de nuevo un silencio hasta que yo comencé a hablar.  
  
"Si te comprendo... aunque no lo creas .... si te comprendo"- le dije triste. Ya no aguantaba más esta situación, yo también estaba herido y mucho.  
  
Hubo otro silencio hasta que ella se recostó en mi hombro y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.  
  
"Sabes, hasta le dije a mis padres que ya había encontrado a mi futuro espeso. ¡que ingenua!!!. Ellos se pusieron tan felices por mi porque su plan es dejarme segura antes que ellos partan de este mundo....."  
  
Al principio no entendí bien lo que quería decirme pero entonces comprendí. Era verdad entonces. Se conocía que Muriel Mooncastel era la única heredera porque por lo que se sabía que después de la destrucción de la piedra filosofal los padres de Mia, lo cuales tenían una extensa cantidad de años gracias a las propiedades de esta piedra, fallecerían pronto dejándola a ella con una gran cantidad de dinero.  
  
"....y ahora yo no los puedo dejarlos irse con esa angustia. Pobres, y yo que los había ilusionado que mal se van a sentir, y no quiero que tengan lastima de mi...."- decía todo esto mientras seguía llorando. Yo solo me acerque y le di un beso en la frente, me parecía lo correcto, la pobre muchacha se había abierto ante mi todo su corazón y no la podía dejar así.  
  
"Prometo no tenerte lastima, si tu prometes no tener lastima de mi"- le dije mirándola seriamente.  
  
"Lo prometo"- me dijo y me abrazó, por primera vez sentía algo que nunca había experimentado con nadie en mi vida. Sentí como que estuviera en los brazos de mi hermana menor y tenía que protegerla y yo sé que ella sintió lo mismo.  
  
"Draco hagamos un pacto aquí y ahora"- me dijo seriamente. Yo la mire y acepte.-"Que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar el uno para el otro y si uno de los dos nos necesitamos no fallaremos a este pacto"- me dijo y de momento ella comenzó a brillar de un color rosado y yo también pero de un color plateado. Fue como si nuestras almas cambiaran de cuerpos y nuestro pacto quedo hecho.  
  
Los días que vinieron las pasamos juntos, siempre juntos ya sea en su cuarto o en el mío. Todo tiempo nos reíamos, conversábamos y disfrutábamos de todo el tiempo en que no teníamos que estar con Sara para rajar a sus espaldas. Era muy divertido, nos fastiabamos, jugábamos... era como tener una hermana menor, yo siendo hijo único podía saber lo que un hermano era gracias a ella y Mia hacía lo mismo. Era muy cómodo estar con ella ya que era mi amiga o prácticamente mi hermana lo cual no me tenía cohibido sabiendo que sea lo que haga no iba a pensar mal como a veces lo hacía Sara.  
  
Desde hace mucho tiempo no reía así... bueno... desde Ginny.... demonios!!!!! Como la quiero todavía!!!! La quiero tanto que me duele!!!!!!. ¿Cómo me pudo hacer eso?!!!! Y yo que me abrí tanto a ella. Con Mia hicimos una promesa, que yo cuidaría que nadie haga daño de ella y ella cuidaría de mi para que nadie me dañe. Me sentía cómodo con esa clase de promesa. A veces cuando el silencio pronunciaba podía ver todavía el dolor que le había causado el famoso Harry Potter en el fondo de su alma, y ella podía ver lo mismo en la mía con respecto a Ginny. Nunca voy a entender como una persona que amas tanto te puede hacer tanto pero tanto daño con algo tan insignificante pero al mismo tiempo tan importante como es jugar con los sentimientos de otra persona, podré ser Draco Malfoy, el idiota más grande de Hogwarts pero también tengo sentimientos y esto es lo peor que Potter y Weasley han podido hacerme, nunca pero nunca se lo voy a perdonar.  
  
  
  
Mientras le daba los últimos toque finales a mi vestuario para la fiesta Mia entra corriendo a mi habitación.  
  
-"Hey Drake!!!!, no sabes la idea que se me ha ocurrido, es realmente genial nose que como no puede pensarlo antes, he sido tan tonta pero si estaba delante de mis ojos"- ella seguía hablando toda emocionada hasta que la corte  
  
"Hey!! Mooni!!! Que mala educación la tuya, que no has aprendido a tocar la puerta todavía??? Dios cuando vas a aprender, piensa por un momento si yo no estaba vestido, ah? Te has puesto a pensar en eso?"- le dije de manera de molestarla.  
  
"Sabes Drake, primeramente lo que vea aquí no es algo nuevo para mí, ya lo he visto antes y segundo que es algo demasiado importante como para que me importe el trauma que sufra al ver...te, ok? Así que no me vengas con pavadas"- me dijo ella mientras se sentaba y arreglaba su vestido de noche.  
  
"No porque has visto uno, quiere decir que hayas visto todos"- le conteste de mala manera, me llegaba que se comportara como una sabionda.  
  
"Sabes antes que sigas abriendo tu bocota es justo de lo que quiero hablarte, de Potter y Ginny"- yo iba a decir algo hasta que ella me detuvo con la mano- "escúchame por unos minutos ok porque es una idea fabulosa que hasta tu te vas a asombrar"- le hice una seña para que continue.  
  
"Tu sabes como ellos se han burlado de nosotros pero... nosotros también podemos jugar el mismo juego. Hoy es la perfecta oportunidad perfecta, tu sabes bien que van a haber millones de reporteros y si nosotros bajamos como pareja y decimos que estamos mucho antes que nos hallamos involucrado con ellos, ellos van a quedar como si nosotros hubiéramos jugado con ellos no lo contrario.... y... bueno..... si ellos de verdad sintieron algo por nosotros...... a lo..... mejor...... pueda......que......¿se arrepientan?"- me lo dijo mas en forma de pregunta que en un hecho.  
  
"Mira Mooni yo sé cuanto quieres que lo que Potter te decía sea verdad pero eso no va a suceder, tu sabes que lo que siento por Ginny es igual a lo que tu sientes por ese bastardo pero nada de lo que hagamos lo va a cambiar"- ella corrió hacia mi y me abrazo mientras comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Pero si podemos dejar nuestros nombres en alto ¿verdad?. Mira tu eres una Mooncastel y yo un Malfoy y por nada del mundo eso va a cambiar, y tampoco por nada del mundo nuestros apellidos ni nuestra reputación va a quedar por los suelos verdad?"- le dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.  
  
"Bueno llamemos a Sara para que sea la testigo de nuestra unión o mejor dicho que nuestro plan"- ella me miró y se comenzó a reír muy sinceramente lo cual me hizo reir.  
  
  
  
Y ella tuvo razón apenas bajamos y nos vieron juntos, muchos reporteros se acercaron a nosotros para tomarnos fotos juntos y a hacernos preguntas sobre nuestro noviazgo. Según nosotros todo comenzó las vacaciones anteriores y que lo habíamos mantenido en secreto durante el colegio porque no queríamos problemas pero ya no veíamos motivo para ocultarlo.  
  
Toda la velada la pasamos juntos y vimos que los reporteros no eran los únicos sorprendidos sino la mayoría de los invitados. ¿Una Gryffindor con un Slytherin? Era la pregunta de la noche, pero para el final de la velada la mayoría lo tomo con tal naturalidad que les comenzó a gustar la pareja que hacíamos.  
  
Mia para variar me hacía reír con cada ocurrencia suya y ella como siempre era el alma de la fiesta. Toda linda y feliz. Que invecil que fue Potter a dejar ir a mi hermana pero ya las va a pagar de una o otra las va a pagar. Es lo que rondaba mi mente de rato en rato.  
  
Otros sorprendidos de la noche fueron mis padres y los suyos los cuales me dieron unas miradas aprobatorios mientras veía como a mi madre le brillaban los ojos y mi padre ponía la cara de padre orgulloso que nunca le había visto en mi vida. Ambas parejas se retiraron a conversar a otro cuarto lo cual no me preocupo mucho, lo contrario me alegró, no quería tener tantos ojos encima de mí.  
  
  
  
La velada fue completa, todos se tragaron el cuento de nuestra relación; ahora el único problema era hacer lo mismo en Hogwarts.  
  
"No puedo Drake, no puedo!!! Una cosa es hacerlo delante de tanto pedante pero esto va a ser delante de Harry y tu sabes bien que yo no puedo enfrentarlo"- me decía Mia mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del vagón mientras volvíamos a Hogwarts.  
  
"Vamos Mooni... va a ser lo mismo solo con diferente público. Piensa como si fuera una obra más que estas interpretando y que lo único que cambia es el público. Vamos Mooni , yo sé que puedes.... tengo confianza en ti"- le dije mientras ella seguía dudando. Ya no tenía como convencerla. Todo el bendito viaje me lo pase hablándole y ella terca como una mula no quería hacerlo. "Vamos, aunque sea no lo hagas por ti, hazlo por mi ok?".- le puse una cara que sabía que ella no podía rechazar.  
  
Mientras el tren paraba ella volvió a hablar.  
  
"Bueno ya que vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo bien"- me dijo con una sonrisa y cogió mi mano entre la suya y antes de salir del tren dijo- "Aquí vamos"  
  
  
  
N/A: Hey!! Sorry por la demora pero quería hacer algo para que les gustara de verdad y no aburrirlos. En esta capitulo espero haber aclarado muchas dudas que deje, si hay mas háganmelas saber. Bueno.. en el próximo capitulo van a saber que paso por parte de Ginny, quién extraña al siempre querido Draco agarrense chicas porque esta de vuelta, sé que hice a nuestro Draco algo débil pero ahora que esta dolido ha vuelto más malo que nunca jajaja, bueno no tanto. Esta vez espero no demorarme tanto pero he estado en parciales así que disculpen. Besos a todos gracias por sus reviews no saben cuanto me anima =) , no se preocupen el siguiente capitulo va a venir mas pronto. Besos a todos los quiero mucho. 


	7. Nuevas noticias

N/A: Aquí va el nuevo capitulo, sé que algo más tarde de lo que dije o mucho más tarde pero tuve muchos problemas, lo siento mucho por la espera porque yo sé lo que se siente cuando te dejan esperando y eso es terrible sorry pero quería poner un capítulo que valga la pena leerlo. Aquí les va y espero responder algunas dudas, tengo algunas ideas para el futuro capitulo pero lo dejo para el final.  
  
Este capitulo va a tener mezclas de mentes así que prepárense  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
(mente de Ginny)  
  
Todas las vacaciones las pase con Harry prácticamente. Lo que sucedió es que finalmente Ron y Hermione se unieron y como que dejaron a Harry de lado y como somos amigos no lo podía dejar solo. No lo tomen a mal, sé que después de lo que le hizo a Mia ni siquiera le debería hablar pero bueno todo comenzó así....  
  
"Hey Gin ¿qué haciendo?"- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón de la sala común.  
  
"Leyendo"- dije pero al ver que no se movía. "Sola si no te importa"- le puse una cara como diciéndole 'andate porque no quiero hablar contigo' pero el solo me quedo mirando.  
  
"Ginny dime porque estas tan molesta conmigo. Cada vez que te quiero hablar, me contestas mal y pensándolo bien no eres la única... también Mia..... hasta ahora no ha respondido a ninguna de mis cartas lo cual no es clásico en ella...."  
  
"Como crees que te va a responder después de lo que paso Harry, no seas idiota!! Ni que ella fuera una tarada!!"- dije con toda la cólera que tenía metida.  
  
"Pero que tienes Ginny? No te entiendo, a que te refieres?"- me dijo el de lo más extrañado. Que hipócrita pensé  
  
"Ya Harry no te hagas al menso que no te sale, el último día cuando Mia se iba a pasar vacaciones con sus papas nosotras justo escuchamos tu conversación con los chicos "lo fácil que fue llevarte a Mia a la cama" y tu crees que después de que ella escuchará eso te iba a escribir, por favor Harry!!! No seas idiota, ni que ella fuera una tarada, también que si te escribía yo tendría una sería platica con ella"- le dije muy seriamente.  
  
"Que!!!!! Como has podido creer eso de mí!!!! Ginny!!!!!"- el se quedo muy asombrado y perturbado.  
  
"Que más querías que creyera después de lo que habíamos escuchado"- le dije como si fuera algo de lo más común del mundo  
  
"Dios!!!Ginny!!! yo jamás, pero JAMAS diría algo así y menos de Mia, yo solo estaba explicándoles a los chicos como montar a un hipogrifo.... mira todo fue asi....  
  
  
  
"Hay Harry tu ya tienes todo, eres novio de una de las chicas más bonitas de Hogwarts, eres un buscador estrella, vas a ser prefecto de seguro...."- decía Seamus  
  
"Y tienes a los mejores amigos que puedas desear..."- dijo Ron de tono amigable mientras se reía con Dean y Seamus..  
  
"Bueno lo único que falta que hagas creo es ....montar un hipogrifo"- dijo Dean mientras todos se reían  
  
"No!!! Eso también lo ha hecho"- dijo Ron muy orgulloso- "Vamos Harry cuéntales como fue"  
  
  
  
"Ves Gin, así es como todo ocurrió sin más ni menos y luego bueno tu y Mia me escucharon como hice para montar el hipogrifo en 3 año"- dijo Harry muy sinceramente.  
  
Desde ese momento mi amistad con Harry creció y todas las vacaciones las pasamos juntos. El me contaba sobre lo mucho que le gustaba Mia y como veía su futuro junto a ella, y por supuesto estaba muy angustiado por lo que estaría pensando Mia sobre él después de que escucho la conversación y la mal interpretación que le dió y ahora que él sabía porque ella estaba así estaba muy preocupado ya que una simple confusión podría hacer que terminará la relación que tiene con la chica de sus sueños.  
  
También me preguntaba por Draco y que como era conmigo y si me trataba bien. Yo le dije que si y que estaba muy enamorada de él lo cual es verdad. Yo le preguntaba algunos detalles que me había perdido de Draco como su manera de jugar Quidditch o su modelo de escoba o su primer encuentro con Harry, cosas que yo solo quería saber y que Harry me podía proporcionar sin el menor problema.  
  
El también me preguntaba mucho por Mia como su color favorito, su ropa favorita, su libro favorito..... bueno etc cosas las cuales la mayoría sabía pero muchas también no, así que trataba de llenarlo con la mayoría de detalles que pudiera proporcionarle al enamorado. Yo sabía que Mia estaba muy enamorada de él, nunca la había visto así por nadie en el mundo, bueno en Hogwarts, ella era una nueva persona desde que Harry entro en su vida. Era en sentido completo una mejor Mia, pero para Harry ella era simplemente perfecta!. Claro todo enamorado dice lo mismo no?, al menos supongo, bueno yo también creo que Draco es perfecto.  
  
Las vacaciones fueron transcurriendo. Pasábamos los días entre juegos conversaciones y compras, todo era perfecto. Tenía al enamorado perfecto, la familia perfecta, amigas excelentes y ahora al amigo perfecto, nada podía arruinar mis vacaciones.  
  
Un día cuando estábamos tomando helados en Hogsmeade tocamos una conversación la cual nunca había tenido con nadie anteriormente pero con él tenía tanta confianza que cuando la oportunidad se presentó nada me impidió hacer preguntas.  
  
"Harry..... y como fue .... tu sabes.... lo de Mia y tu?"- le dije algo sonrojada por el tema en cuestion  
  
"Bueno primero no te preocupes Ginny, yo sé que es algo personal pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y no veo ningún problema en contártelo con tal que quede entre nosotros dos, vale?"- yo solo asentí con la cabeza dando paso para que él continúe con su historia.  
  
"Bueno como sabes Mia y yo comenzamos a salir y bueno al principio nos comenzamos a conocer más pero al acercarnos más nos dimos cuenta que era como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde siempre, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Era como si ella comenzara una frase y yo la terminara o viceversa. Tenemos casi los mismos gustos en todo, por eso te preguntaba sobre sus cosas favoritas las cuales algunas son iguales a las mías, pero a pesar de nuestras pequeñas diferencias siento como si los dos cabieramos en un rompecabezas, me refiero a que ella tiene la gran habilidad de caber dentro de mi rompecabezas, dentro de mi mundo, ¿entiendes?. Siempre tratamos de dedicarnos tiempo juntos y cada tiempo es preciado, a veces podemos estar juntos en silencio y es suficiente para los dos, no tenemos que decir ni una sola palabra para sentirnos acompañados o para sentir lo que siente el otro en ese momento, es como si estuviéramos conectados, sin hablar nos entendemos y entendemos las emociones que corren por el otro sin necesidad de palabras, aunque de cuando en cuando un "te quiero" o "te amo" no hace daño ¿no? - me dijo sonrojándose. Yo había una que otra vez las cartas que le escribía Mia diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y extrañaba.- Bueno antes de aburrirte más, fue la noche antes de que se vaya, ella me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi, un regalo de navidad, yo le dije que el mejor regalo sería que ella se quedará por navidad pero luego me di con la sorpresa que ella tenía otros planes. Yo en ningún momento la quise presionar, yo siempre pensé que si el momento se presentaba no la iba a presionar sino dejar que ella lo meditará y que sucedería si solo ella estaba lista y punto pero no más. Al parecer ella estaba lista y yo.... bueno .... yo también."- dijo esto todo rojo-"además Ginny.... yo la amo......ella es......ella es todo para mi.... es mi mundo .....ella me hace sentirme completo"- me lo dijo con tal ternura que solo me acerque a abrazarlo y el respondió abrazándome.  
  
"Mira esto le compre el otro día"- me dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cofrecito rojo. Dentro de este estaba una sortija de oro casi blanco y con un rubí muy brillante, dentro tenía una escritura que decía "Te amo desde siempre, Harry- Harry y Mia" en letras corridas que parecía brillar a simple vista. Era una sortija hermosa que a Mia de hecho que le iba a encantar. No podía creer que todo este pasando tan rápido, lo quede mirando como diciendo no es lo que creo y el me miro y me dijo  
  
"No es nada de eso solo quiero que sepa siempre cuanto la amo a pesar que estemos separados como ahora, quiero que siempre me tenga presente"- dijo algo triste demostrando lo mucho que la extrañaba.  
  
"Harry yo estoy segura que ella también te extraña mucho. No sabes cuanto ella ha cambiado desde que tu entraste a su vida y me refiero a un cambio positivo en todo sentido de la palabra"- le dije y el me quedo mirando formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Yo sabía que se iba a alegrar de escuchar de que la mujer o la adolescente que el ama lo ame igual a él. " Tú sabes que Mia a salido con otros chicos antes"- ante esto la palabra 'celos' se formó en su rostro-"pero nunca ha estado enamorada y yo sé que ella te ama, yo la he visto y he sido testigo de ese cambio. Harry ella te ama más que a nadie y nada en este mundo"- le dije mientras él me sonreía.  
  
"Gracias Ginny, eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes verdad?"- me dijo mientras me abrazaba . yo solo asentí con la cabeza  
  
Antes de volver al castillo Harry se detuvo a comprar unas revistas de Quidditch mientras yo comencé a leer el periódico y lo primero que vi fue una noticia que me sorprendió completamente:  
  
  
  
Slytherin y Gryffindor, juntos por amor  
  
La heredera a la fortuna Mooncastel, Muriel Mooncastel, y Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucios Malfoy, una de las familias más ricas de la comunidad, se han unido por amor. El último baile realizado en la residencia de la familia Loneriver la cual fue testigo de este hecho. Como siempre nosotros presentes en todos los eventos de la elite de la comunidad, no podíamos no estar presentes en este hecho.  
  
Durante la velada entre las parejas que iban apareciendo distinguimos entre la multitud a la heredera de la magnifica fortuna y la ultima descendiente de la familia Mooncastel, Muriel Mooncastel. Como la mayoría sabe ella cursa el 5to año en el colegio Hogwarts aunque hemos tenido una noticia que ha sido promovida a 6to año por su excelente desempeño. Bueno volviendo el tema, no nos fue raro encontrarla en esta clase de eventos, siempre resaltando por su indiscutible belleza y por supuesto su elegancia al vestir pero lo que sí nos pareció muy raro era encontrarla acompañada sin más ni menos de el joven Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, el joven y único hijo del conocido Lucius Malfoy, proveniente de una de las mejores familias de la elite de la comunidad junto con muchas otras como los Mooncastel que se distinguen no solo por su dinero sino por ser familias enteramente de sangre pura. Al acercarnos a la feliz pareja pudimos confirmar lo que sospechábamos, que Mooncastel y Malfoy son oficialmente pareja. Ellos nos comentaron que su romance comenzó en las vacaciones de este año antes de comenzar el nuevo año escolar. Sara Ann Looneriver, prima de Draco y amiga de la pareja, nos confirmo su versión. Draco se siente muy feliz y orgulloso de que Muriel haya pasado a su año así la puede ver más seguido, confirmo él mismo con una sonrisa. Muriel nos especifico que nadie sabia de su relación ya que no querían llamar la atención en Hogwarts y que por eso lo habían guardo en secreto ante sus compañeros y profesores pero ya no veían razón porque esconder su romance.  
  
La pareja se ve muy feliz, sin quitar de lado que hacen una muy bonita pareja. Ellos piensan continuar con su relación aunque sea un poco difícil ya que es conocida la rivalidad entre los Slytherin y los Gryffindors pero tendrán que lidiar con esta ya que no piensan separarse, afirmo el joven Malfoy. Un vocero de la familia Malfoy ha declarado que los padres de Draco estan muy contentos con la relación que comparte su hijo con Muriel, es una niña maravillosa y muy digna de pertenecer a la familia si es que ellos lo deciden así ya que todavía están muy chicos para pensar en matrimonio, declara Narcisa Malfoy......  
  
(Ginny siguió leyendo todo el artículo pero creo que he puesto algo claro con el artículo así que no voy a poner más para no atrasar el capitulo.)  
  
"Harry!!!, ven y lee esto"- le alcance el periódico para que pueda leer lo que yo acababa de leer.  
  
"Pero esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto"- dijo riéndose y no creyendo lo que leía. Quien lo iba a creer.  
  
"Vamos tranquilo debe haber una explicación razonable para todo esto no te preocupes"- le dije tratando de creerlo yo misma.  
  
"Mira vamos a la estación que ha esta hora ya deben estar llegando para aclarar todo este mal entendido"- me dijo mientras avanzaba a la estación.  
  
N/A: Bueno sorry por poner recién el capitulo y pensar que lo tenía hace tiempo pero lo perdí en unos dos días subo el siguiente capítulo, estoy justo trabajando en esto. La demora fue drástica por los trabajos y finales pero ahora estoy en un pequeño descanso para continuar los estudios, pero no se preocupen que no les voy dejar tanto tiempo sin el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Toda sugerencia será bien aceptada =) 


	8. Confrontando la verdad

Capitulo 8  
  
Corrimos y corrimos hacia la estación pero cuando llegamos ellos ya no estaban, nos indicaron que todos los estudiantes ya estaban camino al colegio, entonces nosotros tomamos el ultimo carruaje para llegar al colegio junto con los otros.  
  
"Harry no creo que esto sea una broma"-le dije mientras voltee a mirarlo  
  
"No lo sé Ginny, no sé que creer"- me dijo mientras seguía mirando las fotos y el artículo  
  
En la portada había una foto de Draco y Mia juntos en la fiesta, en el interior del periódico podías encontrar fotos de ellos durante la fiesta bailando y todo eso. Pero lo que más cólera me daba es lo comentarios de diferentes personas cobre la pareja, se distinguían por "que lindos se ven juntos" o "hacen una fabulosa pareja", "Draco es joven con suerte" o "Mia es una jovencita con suerte". Aquí la única suertuda soy yo! Y nadie más que YO, total es mi novio ¿no?  
  
Al llegar al colegio nos separamos cada unos a buscar su supuesta pareja para aclarar todo este mal entendido. La prensa puede crear diferentes chismes que en realidad no son ciertos y puede crear desunión pero Harry y yo tenías la gran esperanza de que todo lo que habíamos leído fuera mentira.  
  
(Mente de Harry)  
  
Me separé de Ginny para buscar a Draco o a Mia para arreglar este mal entendido. Conociendo a Mia sabía la cara que iba a poner al saber esta falsa noticia, iba a estar tan escandalizada, al menos eso esperaba. La pura verdad estaba muy inseguro, quería que todo lo que había leído fuera mentira y lo quería oir de sus labios, porque si alguien más me lo decía no lo iba a creer, tenía que ser sus palabras las que me convencieran. Oh Dios cuanto la extrañaba y la primera noticia que recibo sobre ella es que esta con Draco?? No esto no puede ser posible, me lo repetía a cada momento dentro de mi cabeza. Ella lo es todo para mi.  
  
Seguí caminando por todos los pasadizos, entre a cada salón por el que encontraba en mi camino, hasta que llegue al 5 to piso, a una serie de salones que no se utilizaban. Ya me iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho unas voces provenientes de uno de los salones ubicado a la mano izquierda, justo al final del corredor, en una esquina. Se escuchaba como unos murmullos de dos personas que discutían o al menos eso parecía. Yo me fui acercando poco a poco para no hacer ruido y espantar a los que estaban discutiendo. Paso a paso las voces se iban aclarando cada vez más y más y podía distinguirlas mejor. Además una de las voces que escuchaba era de una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo mientras la otra era la de uno de mis peores enemigo.  
  
Al escuchar esto mis peores temores y dudas se apoderaron de mi en ese instante.  
  
"Entonces era verdad?"- me dije a mi mismo  
  
"¿Pero como puede ser que este sucediendo esto"- esta como otras preguntas plagaron mi mente en ese instante.  
  
Decidí dejar de lado mis dudas y acercarme para poder escuchar su conversación.  
  
(Conversación de Draco y Mia dentro del salón)  
  
Mientras Draco no dejaba de pasear en el salón Mia decidió sentarse en el la mesa que quedaba enfrente del salón, que en algún momento debió pertenecer a la profesora que dictaba clases ahí. Muy cuidadosa mente Mia se sentó ya que traía puesta una falda jean oscuro strech que le llegaba hasta antes de las rodillas que le quedaba muy bien y tenía pequeñas aberturas por los costados en ambas piernas. Llevaba también un chompa de casmire color beige con cuello tortuga y botas largas negras con algo de plataforma que le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Draco, por otra parte, llevaba un pantalón color khaki, una camisa color verde oscuro con una chompa del mismo color de la camisa pero amarrada por sus hombros (simplemente creo que se ve bello y muy estilizado, sorry por agregar esta parte pero lo tenía en mente y tenía que ponerlo). Ambos habían puesto sus capas de en la mesa donde estaba sentada Mia, mientras la de Mia era azul oscuro y tenía bordado en letras plateadas M.M, la de Draco era verde oscuro y tenía también bordeado en letras plateadas D.M.  
  
"Es que Drake no puedo hacerlo...."  
  
"Mooni tu ya habías aceptado, ¿qué te hizo cambiar la idea?"  
  
"¿No viste la cara con la que nos miraban?, fue horrible, no me gusto para nada. Y si así nos miran ellos ¿cómo nos van a mirar Harry y Ginny?. Drake no puedo hacer que me odie a pesar de lo que me hizo"- al decir esto Mia se puso a llorar. Draco se acerco y se sentó a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente.  
  
"ya ya Mooni, no llores ok? Tu sabes que yo no te voy a obligar a nada, ok?"- le dijo Draco mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mia.  
  
"Tu sabes que por más que quiera nuestra venganza no puedo hacer algo de lo que tu no quieres participar y que para colmo te va a poner más triste"- le dijo - "Pero el único problema que así yo quiera seguir no puedo hacerlo solo"- dijo Draco mientras Mia calmaba su llanto. Ella alzó la mirada y le acarició la mejilla.  
  
"No te preocupes Draco, se por lo que estas pasado,pero ... a pesar que haya sido mi solución en primera instancia, creo que he andado mucho con Sara últimamente, no creo que sea la salida adecuada"- se quedo pensando un rato- "pero siempre me voy a quedar a tu lado no te preocupes, pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?- le dijo mirando a los ojos. El asintió con la cabeza y los dos se abrazaron. El amor que los dos se transmitían no era de enamorados, sino era ese amor que le das a un hermano o hermana y en su caso era ese amor que a los de les faltaba al ser hijos únicos.  
  
"Entonces era verdad todo lo que decía en los periódicos, genial!, pero al mismo tiempo todo es una farsa, pero .... ¿porqué?"- pensó Harry mientras escuchaba todo la charla sostenido por Mia y Draco dentro del salón. De repente recordó lo que le dijo Ginny sobre lo que Mia creyó que él había dicho antes de que ella se fuera eso era comprensible, pero ¿porqué Draco se las agarraría con Ginny si se notaba que la quería?.  
  
"Draco no me gusta verte así vamos, animate"- le dijo Mia mientras veía la tristeza en su rostro. Draco solo dio una leve sonrisa a su amiga, ahora prácticamente hermana en el dolor.  
  
"Sabes que no quiero ir al banquete ¿verdad?"- le dijo Draco que seguía sentado en la mesa mientras Mia se paraba de su asiento.  
  
"Por supuesto que lo sé Drake, pero hay algo que debemos hacer y eso es actuar y tu sabes que mejor que tu y yo no hay mejores.... Además mirame, ¿no me veo preciosa? No pienso haberme puesto mi nuevo atuendo por nada verdad?"- le dijo Mia con una sonrisa coqueta y un giño. Esto solo causo risa en Draco.  
  
"Bueno que estas esperando, me vas o no a escoltar a la cena? Porque sino me voy a quejar de la mala educación que tienes querido Drake"- le dijo en forma de broma.  
  
"Pero si hace un rato me dijiste que no lo ibas a hacer....."  
  
"Mira.... no importa lo que haya dicho lo importante es que cambies de cara ok? Yo ya me las arreglaré si lo hago o no pero lo principal es que no quiero que estes triste ok?, no te preocupes por mi"- dijo Mia tratando de convencer a Draco.  
  
"Pero tu dijiste......."  
  
"Nada, yo insisto y yo sé que no me vas a poder rechazar"- se lo decía mientras se acercaba a el con una mirada y caminada sexi de manera cómica que no consiguió otra cosa que Draco estallara en carcajadas al solo verla.  
  
"Hey!! No te rías, se supone que te estoy conquistando, soy tu novia no tu payaso"- dijo en tono de ofensa, lo cual Draco lo tomo en sentido de broma porque ya la conocía bien.  
  
"Lo lamento mi lady por mi rudo comportamiento ante su presencia"- dijo Draco siguiéndole el juego a Mia  
  
"Ba!! Ni te burles de mi Drake...... tu no sabes cuantos darían por estar en tu lugar...asi que sígueme no más y roguemos a Dios que todo salga bien"  
  
Al escuchar esto Harry se oculto detrás de una armadura en el pasadizo para que ninguno de los dos lo vieran. Mia salió primero y no vio a nadie, aunque sentía que la observaban, luego salió Draco con las capas en lo brazo, extendió su otra brazo a Mia y siguieron su camino al gran salón. Por otro lado Harry seguía triste pero muy en el fondo feliz porque todo era una farsa y porque principalmente Mia lo amaba de lo contrario no hubiera estado dolida con lo de la confusión en la sala común de Gryf.  
  
(Al otro lado del castillo con Ginny)  
  
Ginny comenzó a buscar por todos los pasadizos, entre los que recién habían llegado. Cada vez que volteaba veía como la gente la miraba y comentaba sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella pensó que solo era uno o unos cuantos pero conforme iba avanzando el número era más grande y ella sabía muy bien lo que comentaban. Solo una palabra "Draco". No aguantó más y se dirigió al baño más cercano para secarse las lágrimas que se había formado en sus ojos los últimos minutos en los pasadizos. No aguanto más y se metió a llorar por todo lo que había pasado, por toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento y toda la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.  
  
De repente la principal de la habitación se abrió ella recogió sus piernas para que sea quien sea no se percatara de su presencia y ahí fue cuando escucho todo lo que quería saber y al mismo tiempo tal vez la respuesta a sus problemas.  
  
"Pansy leíste lo que salió en el diario, ¿puedes creerlo?"- lo decía en tono de burla Milicent mientras se lavaba las manos  
  
"Pues aunque no lo creas ya me lo veía venir"- le contesta Pansy mientras trata de arreglarse el cabello humedeciéndolo  
  
"Así? Y como así, ¿qué acaso los viste por aquí besándose o algo así?- al oír esto Ginny quería comenzar de nuevo a llorar.  
  
"No para nada pero igual ya me lo veía venir"- dice Pansy con aire de superioridad  
  
"Y como así, cuéntame"- le dice Milicent toda impaciente a su amiga que se recuesta sobre la parede  
  
"Te acuerdas cuando tenía una infatuación por Draco y me comencé a acercarme a el y todo eso"- Milicent solo asiente la cabeza dando a entender que si recuerda el tema  
  
"Bueno todo iba ok hasta que cierta rubia tonta metiera su nariz donde no le debia"-dice con cólera  
  
"¿De quién hablas?"  
  
"De quien más? De SARA!!!! Sara Ann!!!! Esa estúpida niña mimada, y lamentablemente prima cercana de Draco. Esa imbecil me hizo la vida imposible hasta que me alejara de su primo, me dijo que yo era muy poca cosa para el junto con otras cosas que ni quiero mencionar, sien mencionar que lleno de mentiras la cabeza de Draco diciéndole falsedades que como es su prima se lo creyó. Bueno el caso de esta loca, porque otra palabra no le encuentro, es que según ella solo lo mejor debe ser bienvenido a la familia en otras palabras personas que pertenezcan a ese estúpido círculo que es la alta sociedad. Luego se hizo amiga de esa Mooncastel, lo cual me pareció raro ya que ella es una gryffindor pero viendo su linaje a Sara no le importo por supuesto de que casa venía. Se hizo popular junto con ella y formo su grupito cerrado siempre haciendo que todos piensen que ellas son lo máximo, luego se les junto la Weasley que para mi fue una gran sorpresa, pero luego me di cuenta con que pie cojeaba Sara y su punto flaco se llama Muriel Mooncastel. Ellas tuvieron unas diferencias el año pasado lo cual casi causa la ruptura de ese grupito ya que toda noble gryf no aceptaba el trato que daba Sara a los demás por eso este año permite que la roja entre a su grupo solo para complacer a Mooncastel. Y la pobre tonta que se lo cree todo, tan estúpida no puede ser o si? me refiero a que es lógico que Sara tiene que ver con todo esto de Mooncastel y Malfoy, que no te das cuenta? Esta tan claro como el agua!!!"- termino Pansy algo exaltada.  
  
"Me parece que tienes razón esa niña es de lo peor"- dijo Milicent mientras salían de la habitación- "Oye y como te fue con Blaize, oí que..........  
  
Ginny se quedó perpleja, no podía creer lo que había oído pero ahora todo tiene sentido, todo absolutamente todo. Solo se lo tenía que contar a Harry antes que cometa una locura.  
  
Harry corrió a la sala común y en el camino se encontró con Ginny. Los dos intercambiaron lo que escucharon hace unos momentos y se quedaron perplejos ante tal historia. Para esto al llegar a la sala común formularon un plan.  
  
N/A: lamento mucho la tardanza pero aquí esta. El próximo capitulo lo tendré para la próxima semana el día jueves a más tardar, pero por favor denme algunas ideas.... todas ABSOLUMENTE TODAS son bienvenidas..... sorry estoy corta de ideas.....( . Besitos.... Neni ( 


End file.
